Farland phenomenon
I've been playing Minecraft for years already, and I've read a lot of creepypastas, such as Herobrine, Entity 303, those things. I never believed in those legends. Though, a category of creepypastas interests me. Those about Farlands. One day, I decided: it was time to get there and see the truth. I have a world in survival where I built a lot of buildings, and those useless buildings that you don't need in Minecraft, such as clock towers, churches etc. I went home after killing hundreds of animals. I took my diamond armor, my diamond sword and my diamond pickaxe. So, I started travelling. The next day... I went home after school, and then I started playing Minecraft. I have a mod that counts how many steps you do, and from when I started my tour, I walked 35k blocks and I almost finished my food. On 40k steps, something went wrong... I saw a huge line of dirst blocks. They were perfectly aligned. On this line of blocks, I found a sign saying: Over here you find the Farlands - don't proceed unless you don't know what you're doing. I was very scared: I was in a single player world and I never went that far, so I could not place that sign. I walked trough the line and suddendly... Minecraft crashed with the error "Out of memory". I knew that error, but I never got it, since I have a powerful PC! I restarted Minecraft, but my world was gone. Instead of that world, there was another world. Its name was "java.name.presetworld:go_to_hell_NOW#you_shouldn#t_be_there" ''. That was very strange, since the name exceeds a world's name's max lenght. I played on the world. My player was like CRAZY! The sensitivity of my player was like TOO HIGH, even higher than the max. Once the player calmed down, I started walking around. That was a superflat world. After some minutes, I found a sign saying: java.name.signtext:why_are_you_seeking_me# java.newline java.name.signtext:now_you_will_die# After some seconds, my player turned 180° degrees and then, my computer turned off. I restarted it, and on the screen I saw this text: WHY!? WHY YOU KEEP SEEKING ME!? A terminal opened and then I saw some commands running: java.minecraft.stopseek = true java.minecraft.destroygame(*) java.windows.break(windows.user_directory) java.startseek("Markus") What the hell!? Markus is MY name! Those commands are talking about some "seeking", but what does that mean? I tried typing some keys on my keyboard, and I discovered I could type commands. I typed ''"What the hell is going on?" and I saw this command running: java.alert("I'M NEXT TO YOUR DOOR :]") And then... I saw him. I saw ################################################## 3 days after... Police report: a 17 years old guy named Markus found dead in his bedroom. On his closets, a writing says "You will never stop seeking me, won't you?" ''and a diary reporting all the things up there. ''5 days after... We discovered that subject #15812 Markus killed his girlfriend 2 days before the diary we found because she wanted to travel very, very far. They both liked Minecraft and they were geeks. Notes Thanks for reading! This is my first creepypasta and I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about it in the comments! Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas